The underlying principles for robotic systems are well known in the art; however, they are unnecessarily complicated for many applications, especially those that must operate in an environment where the moving linkages of the robotic system are subjected to randomly occurring disturbance forces. The conventional approach for operating such robotic systems in such environments is to model the control system where the disturbance forces acting on each linkage of the robotic system are separately calculated based on input from various sensors. While this technique can lead to good operational results, this technique is unnecessarily complex and requires excessive computer processing resources.